


Huxloween One-Shots

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: B-Movies, Huxloween, M/M, loads of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: A bunch of one shots that fill the Huxloween prompts on Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Exorcism/Possession  
> Was I inspired by Beetlejuice?  
> You bet.

Day-O!

Day 3- Possession/exorcism

Inspired off of Beetlejuice

When Bowie Hux decided to move into the modern looking home- if you could call it a home- on 1988 Burton Lane, to say he was in for a surprise was a gross understatement. It was one of those mid-century houses you'd find in either a Picasso painting or a Tomorrowland suburbia- slanted roof, angular shape, and a big second-story loft with portrait windows (probably leftover from a Victorian house). Oh- and a garish mint green paint job that wouldn't be out of place at a Disney World hotel, since 1950s folks tended to be fond with pastels and other bizarre color combinations.

The front door to the house opened with a loud squeak, making it very evident that the ancient hinges probably needed replacing. At that moment, Hux chided himself for deciding to go with the fixer upper rather than a recently-built condo. But at least it was within his budget, so he had to thank Phasma for that. Sure enough, her silver Maxima appeared in the driveway, the mint green paint of the house reflected on the hood of her car.

"Got everything?" she asked him, whipping off her fabulously big sunglasses and looking at the house. "Last person who lived here apparently was a calypso fiend, and he died here of a heart attack as "The Banana Boat Song" was playing in the background."Hux nodded, a bit taken aback by her sudden history lesson. However, his unease changed to disgust when they stepped into the living room.

"Jesus," he muttered under his breath, as he took in the atmosphere he was currently in the middle of. Rather than a tasteful living room, the front room was a cross between a funky modern art gallery laden with _de rigeur_ sculptures of weird, uh... figures and a sleazy tiki lounge/Rat Pack nightclub mash-up.

"He was an artist," Phasma added, desperate for him to forget the creepy story she had told him earlier as they both walked in, Louis Vuitton heels and Converse stepping foot on the carpet as if they were the astronauts making their first moon landing. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux saw a record player, along with some albums to go with it- all calypso, the bulk of them being Harry Belafonte.

"Wait- if the previous owner died here, then why did he leave his records?" Hux asked, dumbfounded and obviously confused. Phasma shrugged and walked over to the record player, scanning the discs for something to listen to while they got started on fixing the place up. The record player was clearly from 1960-something, made evident by the fact that it didn't look like one of those you'd find at Urban Outfitters. Even weirder about it- there was not a speck of dust on any part of it at all, though there were obvious signs of usage. Gingerly, Phasma picked up a record and gently set it on the player before turning on the machine. The machine slowly came to life, and lively calypso filled the air. _Huh, maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all,_ Hux thought, as he began to unload a box. The pair made quick progress, and just as he was about to set a phallic-looking sculpture to the side, Phasma beckoned him to her side.

"If you need to speak to someone about repairs, there's a little hardware store in town. Ask for Ben Solo- he's good with painting and other stuff you might need to get done around here. Oh, and while you're at it, do you mind picking up lunch? I'm beginning to get very tired of kale and I'm craving protein," she said, handing him a card.

"Sure, no problem," he replied. "I'll be back pretty soon." And with that, he got into the car and drove off into town, in search of the hardware store and the mysterious Ben Solo.

 

* * *

 

"Can I help you?" He was a strapping young man, gorgeous, with raven hair and brown eyes the color of a melted Hershey's bar, and the appearance of Jim Morrison. Faint freckles dotted his beautiful face lightly, with a few beauty marks scattered here and there, but the crowning glory of it all was the pair of full lips that sat just below his aquiline nose, and gave him a majestic appearance. Hux found himself getting lost in the gaze of this Adonis, until he looked down at the shirt, where a name tag rested casually, the name "Ben" emblazoned on it.

"Oh, uh... yes, you certainly can help me. W-with repairs, that is," Hux stammered, laughing slightly.

"Oh, sure. Do you mind telling me where you live?" Ben asked, trying desperately to control the blush that now appeared on his face.

"1988 Burton Lane," Hux answered nonchalantly, oblivious to Ben's startled expression, since he was engrossed in watching the paint he had recently bought swirl in the mixer.

"Y-you live there?!" Ben asked, dumbfounded. Hux looked at him like he was the biggest moron in the world, but then stopped still for a moment. Why did he just say that as if Hux said "I live in a cemetery?"

"Obviously, you just asked where I live," he snapped, indignant at the response. Ben looked at him, about to argue, but a look of sympathy crossed his face and he figured now would be a good time to back off. "Wait- why the look of concern? Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah, about that...  your house is supposedly haunted. The last person who lived in that house ever since the original owner died apparently got possessed and ran screaming. He swore to never go back to that house ever again."

"You actually believe all that hooey? It's an urban legend, not real life," Hux said, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was scared of the thought of possession. "But, if this somehow turns out to be true, is there anything that can be done to get rid of the ghost?"

"Well," Ben said, hanging his head in embarrassment, "I can probably perform an exorcism." He winced, anxiously awaiting Hux's reaction. To his surprise, he didn't laugh, instead offering a nod and holding out his cell phone.

"You know what, I think I'm starting to believe you. Barely. Just enter your number and if I notice anything weird, I'll give you a call," he said. Ben nodded and entered his digits into the phone, just in time as the paint stopped mixing. "Thanks. Would you like to come over and get started on the repairs, or would tomorrow work best for you?" he asked, silently praying that this gorgeous young man would say yes to the first option. Ben gave a nod and handed Hux the paint can.

"I'll be right behind you, I've got to pick up a few things. If anything gets hairy, just let me know," he said, as Hux paid him for the paint.

"Thanks," Hux replied, leaving the shop and going to his own car before stopping at the drive-thru on the way home. Ben looked around, then walked to a back room, taking care that no one would see him. Once he went in there, he shut the door and locked it before picking up a flashlight and looking around. Upon a shelf rested a beat-up leather satchel, which Ben took with him to a small cabinet adorned with occult symbols and other things. From there, he grabbed a bag of salt, a few candles, a crucifix, and a vial of holy water. Cautiously, he loaded these things into the satchel and headed on to 1988 Burton Lane, the very home he was to paint- and exorcise.

* * *

 

The toil finally paid off- and the house went from a Caribbean-inspired eyesore to a perfectly decent house, complete with a wooden fence surrounding the backyard. Hux looked around at his companions, truly impressed- he was finally home.

"Well, thank you both for helping me out with this- how about you stay for dinner? My treat!" he said, smiling at them.

"Sounds fabulous!" Phasma said, stepping into the house, nodding for Ben to follow her, oblivious to the crucifix placed on the coffee table right in front of her. Ben stayed behind with Hux, taking him aside for a moment.

"I have everything with me right now. In case it does happen, I'll perform an exorcism. Sound good?" Hux nodded in agreement and stepped into the house.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing this," he said, offering him a smile.

"No problem," Ben said, flashing a charming smile, as well as a wink. Hux felt himself blush as he stepped over the threshold and into the house.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, the three were seated at the table, chatting over lasagna and Caesar salad, as well as offering Hux good luck wishes for moving into the new house.

"So Phas, how did you manage to find this house?"

"You know how real estate can be, Hux," she said, taking a sip of wine. "Once they tell you about a potential location, you do your research, and forget all the details that might drive a customer away. Once you're ready, find your potential buyer and plug away!" she said, laughing. A faint smile played on Ben's lips, as he watched her laugh, silently praying she would mention the fact that the last person to live in this house was possessed.

"Did you find anything interesting about the last possess-possessor of the house?" Kylo asked, reaching for his bag under the table.

"Sure," Phasma replied, taking another sip of wine before telling the tale of the previous tenant. "Apparently this guy who bought this house before Hux did said that something weird happened. He claimed he heard the sound of bongos and steel drums one night, and the sound of a Carmen Miranda song playing. He shrugged it off and went back to sleep. A few weeks later, he started dancing around like crazy, he couldn't even stop. But when he did, he saw a horrible ghost who told him to leave the house! So he did, and the next day he called me up and demanded his money back. He said that apparently I should've told him he was moving into a haunted house! And with that, I never heard of the guy again. Probably lives in Nebraska now, away from haunted houses," she said, laughing slightly. A grin appeared on Kylo's face, but Hux didn't seem to be very happy about the idea. In fact, something seemed odd about him, what with his shuddering and all.

"Uh, Hux, are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Can I get you anything?" Phasma added, the smile on her face fading away as she looked at him.

"C-can we not talk about stuff like that?" he stammered, trying to control himself from something, perhaps an unknown entity. "I-I would r-rather talk a-about..."  he said, before stopping and staring dead ahead, unblinking.

"Hux?" Phasma whispered, waving a hand over his blank face in vain. An eerie silence came over Hux, as his eyes seemed to glow a faint shade of green, the kind of green you'd find in an alien's spacecraft. No doubt about it, something was going on. Something bizarre. For a split second, there was silence. No one moved a muscle. No one said a word. It was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. Then finally... the silence broke.

 _Daaaaaaaaaay-O! Daaay-O! Daylight come an' me wan' go home..._ Hux sang, but oddly enough, rather than his voice, he was replaced by the sound of Harry Belafonte singing.

"I swear to God, if he starts to dance-" Phasma said, before getting cut off by Hux's singing. Nervously, she looked to Ben, who seemed unfazed by it all. Why was he acting so calm during this crisis?!

 _Day! Me say day me say day me say day me say day me say daaay-o/ Daylight come an' me wan' go home..._ Ben looked at Hux, who despite the guise of being possessed, seemed desperate to get back to his normal self. It was time to take action. Ben stood up and began to mumble a few words under his breath, as well as pick up the salt shaker. As for Phasma, the poor girl was now caught under the spell of Hux's _danse macabre._

 _Work all night on a drink of rum! (Daylight come an' me wan' go home)/Stack banana till de morning come! (Daylight come an' me wan' go home...)_ Hux danced around, swerving like a madman as Ben stepped into the living room, away from the bizarre dance.

 _Come, Mistah Tally Man/ Tally me banana (Daylight come an' me wan'  go home)/Come, Mistah Tally Man/Tally me banana (Daylight come an' me wan'  go home)_ Phasma picked up a fruit bowl from the table and placed it squarely on her head, gyrating like a crazed Carmen Miranda. Ben sat on the living room rug and began to form a pentagram big enough for Hux to stand into out of the salt.

"I'm getting that ghost out of Hux's body even if it's the last thing I do!" Ben said, watching the possessed pair dance around like fools. Somehow, he would have to lure them both out into the living room and into the pentagram.

 _Lift six foot, seven foot, eight foot BUNCH!/ Daylight come an' me wan' go home/Six foot seven foot eight foot BUNCH!/ Daylight come an' me wan'  go home..._ Ben dug through his jacket pocket, and came across a vial of holy water, which he sprinkled lightly on Hux, causing him to let out an ungodly hiss- yet he danced on! Desperately, he feigned possession, and lured the two into the living room by dancing around just like they did.

 _Day, me say daaay-o/Daylight come an'  me wan' go home/ Day, me say day me say day me say day me say day me say day/ Daylight come an'  me wan' go home..._ The relentless dancing finally payed off, and the spirit even showed itself! He was an old man, with a wrinkled visage and what appeared to be a gold smoking jacket on him. However, he chose to manifest himself through poor Hux's body, which began to dance more violently, almost hitting Phasma out of her daze.

 _A beautiful bunch a ripe banana!/Daylight come an' me wan' go home/Hide de deadly black tarantula!/Daylight come an' me wan' go home..._ Hux sang as he stepped squarely into the pentagram, before letting out an ungodly scream and collapsing to the ground. Finally out of the trance, he just lay there, powerless, almost as if he was dead. Phasma, startled by the loud scream, let out her own shriek at the sight of an unconscious Hux on the ground. He then began to get back up, his eyes now a deep red, which gave him a menacing appearance.

"Why have you come?!" Hux yelled, the ghost now clearly the one in charge of the poor man's body. Phasma nervously brandished the crucifix, pointing it at Hux, who simply pushed Phasma into the armchair with sheer force. "Fools! You are trespassing into my domain! For that, I must punish you!" bellowed the ghost, who then let out a menacing laugh and sent things flying towards them. 

"Evil spirit, come back from whence you came! Be exorcised and remain in damnation! Evil spirit, come back from whence you came! Be exorcised and remain in damnation!" Ben chanted, throwing more holy water onto Hux's form. The spirit caused Hux to writhe in agony, letting out one last ungodly screech before facing Ben and baring his teeth. 

"Your little chant won't work at all to defeat me," it hissed, but cringed when Ben pushed it straight into the salt circle, and Phasma smashed a record against the wall. At that point, Ben got an idea- and turned to Phasma. 

"Phas, keep smashing the records!" he told her, as he turned to face the ghost. "Say goodbye, freak!" 

"You wouldn't dare!" it yelled, cringing as the records kept getting smashed one by one. 

"EVIL. SPIRIT. COME. BACK. FROM. WHENCE. YOU. CAME. BE. EXORCISED. AND. REMAIN. IN.  **DAMNATION,"** Ben intoned, taking the very last record and dropping it to the ground, where it fell with a satisfying CRACK! 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" the ghost yelled, and withered away into dust, along with the broken record shards. All that was left was Hux, gasping for air and lying on the ground. Ben rushed over to him, stroking bits of red hair out of the way and feeling for a pulse on his wrist. 

"Hux, please be alive," he sobbed, before placing his lips gently on his. A light kiss grazed the redhead's plush mouth, and in the blinking of an eye, his eyes fluttered open. He was alive! 

"Ben!" Hux gasped, hugging him tightly. "W-what happened?" he said, wiping away a tear from Ben's eye. 

"It's a long story," Phasma said, sitting down to tell Hux everything that happened, from the spontaneous dance all to the final exorcism. 

"Really? Whoa," he replied, dumbfounded. "Ben, you saved me. How can I thank you?" 

"Well... maybe I can take you to dinner next week," he bargained. 

"Sounds like a plan," Hux said, before wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and hugging him tenderly once more. 

 


	2. Always Watch the Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 23- "B-movie horror"

October 29, 1955.

The lab was fairly quiet, and Air Force Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka was about to head home for the night- that is, until he heard the bleep from the satellite detector. Thinking quickly, he ran to it and found that something indeed had manifested on the screen.

“Thannison, what do you think it is?” he said, running over to his superior. Exasperated, Thannison walked over to the screen and let out a sigh.

“Relax, Mitaka, it’s probably only a weather balloon. The Commies wouldn’t pick some northern California town to drop a nuke on…” he said, clearly irritated, but that changed to a twinge of nervousness as he watched the screen, his eyes growing wide. Something was definitely on the screen, but it wasn’t a weather balloon. The object had a saucer-like appearance, and it moved slowly across the screen, away from major cities, to Thannison’s surprise.

“What do you think it is?” the lieutenant asked, nervously.

“Mitaka… I think that’s a flying saucer. I hate to admit it, but we might be looking at the sign of an alien invasion. Call the National Guard and the Air Force. But most of all… let General Skywalker know.”

Ben Solo emerged from the movie theater along with the others who had just seen the film and into the bright lights of downtown Lucasville. With a content sigh, he headed to his car and started his drive home. As the car made its way down the dirt roads and to the Solo family house, something caught his eye in the rearview mirror. A series of lights blinked across the sky, forming a vaguely disc-like form.

“Could it be? No, it can’t. Don’t be stupid,” he mumbled to himself, as he pulled into the driveway and walked into his house, greeting his dog Chewbacca with a pat on the head. Han, his dad, was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a crossword puzzle as Leia, his mother, finished cleaning up the kitchen.

“I’m home!” Ben said, coming in and sitting at the kitchen table next to his father.

“How was the movie?” he asked, looking up from his puzzle as Chewie bounded into the room.

“It was really good, I’m thinking on taking Hux and Phasma to see it after school sometime soon. That is, when Hux doesn’t have band practice or Phasma isn’t working at the garage. Oh, and I saw something weird as I was driving home from the movies- some sort of lights in the sky. Was it a weather balloon or something else?”

“Lights in the sky? Ben, you’ve been reading too many of those sci-fi comic books. Now go get some sleep, you have that algebra test tomorrow,” he reasoned. Ben nodded, admitting defeat before heading upstairs.

“Well, okay then. Good night, Dad,” he said, walking upstairs and to his bedroom, still thinking about the mysterious lights he saw that evening. What did they mean anyway? Ben had a restless night, as thoughts of blinking lights and images of satellites filled his head. At one point, he even imagined that he was surrounded by grey aliens and strapped on an operating table before being shot with a ray gun... Suddenly, he woke up in a cold sweat, only to find himself in his bedroom, safe and sound, illuminated by the sunrise. Sighing contently, he stretched and got out of bed, his nightmare being of little importance now.

“So, what did you think of Rebel Without A Cause?” Hux asked, nudging Ben with a smirk.

“Man, James Dean was boss! Now I know why he’s so radioactive with everyone- especially Phasma!” Ben said, laughing as he sipped from his Coke.

“Well, I can’t help it if he’s a looker. Oh, what I’d give to go steady with him,” she said, practically swooning into her milkshake.

“Gee, I think the heat from the big chrome hair dryers at the beauty parlor got to her, eh, Hux?” Ben joked, laughing even harder now as Hux cracked a smile.

“Dream on, Chrome Dome!” Hux added, in stitches. Phasma cracked a smile also, but she rolled her eyes and dug some coins out of her purse.

“Oh, cut the gas, you two! For now, I’m gonna listen to some music before Keldo gets over here to drag me back to the garage,” she said, making her way to the jukebox, practically basking in its glow. As Phasma milled over the record choices, Ben turned to Hux, his face immediately serious.

“So, Hux, apparently I saw something last night coming back from the movies. As I was going down the main drag, I saw some weird lights in the sky. I don’t know if it’s from a weather balloon or a Commie satellite, but it was too weird. Call me crazy, but what if it was a flying saucer?” he said, looking to Hux and silently praying for some validation. Unfortunately, he didn’t get any of that, which was made obvious by Hux’s current state- he was roaring with laughter.

“Oh, geez, now you decided to be real gone? Ben, you need to stop reading pulp novels! Pretty soon, there’s gonna be invaders from Mars going to school with us! Call the National Guard!” he wheezed, almost knocking over Phasma’s milkshake glass onto her poodle skirt.

“Get a hold of yourself, Hux,” she said, taking her seat in between the boys and finishing her milkshake. “It’s not like you to be acting like this. Did little green men from Mars zap you with a mind control ray from the lights that Ben saw last night?”

“How did you find out about that?” Ben asked, immediately bracing himself for her reaction.

“I overheard it, y’know. While I was picking out the next song, I heard you two bashing ears about some lights from outer space,” she said, retaining her serious face she always had during one of her basketball games.

“Yeah, and?” Ben countered, a bit defensive. To his surprise, Phasma didn’t say something along the lines of ‘you sure flipped your lid, Solo!’ and start screaming with laughter.

“Don’t panic, Ben. We live in California, for Pete’s sake. There’s no way the Commies are spying on us. It was probably a weather balloon or something like that,” she said, and was about to continue before she was interrupted by the sound of a car horn honking.

“See you at the game tonight, Phas,” Ben said, nodding at her.

“Sure thing, I’ll be avoiding the cheerleaders, as always,” she added, with a smirk as she walked out the diner and to her brother’s car. Hux got up suddenly as well, and paid the soda jerk as he got up from the counter.

“Oh, so now you’re leaving me all by my lonesome too, huh?” Ben snarked, as Hux got up. Hux only raised his eyebrow and offered a smirk.

“You seem to forget that the marching band plays at the football games, do you?” he said, walking to his own car as Ben followed him outside. “I need to be there early to change into my uniform and warm up. You lucky average Joes get to arrive whenever it pleases you.”

“Was I insulting you?” Ben argued, half joking and half indignant.

“No, you weren’t, and neither was I,” Hux countered. “Anyway, I’ll see you at the game,” he said, getting in his car as Ben followed suit. Ben waved goodbye before driving off to his home, turning on the radio for some music. As “Rock Around the Clock” played, the music was cut off abruptly and replaced by the stern voice of a news broadcaster rather than the bantering talk of a disc jockey. Annoyed yet curious, Ben turned up the volume, his curiosity piqued.

“We interrupt the programming to bring you an urgent broadcast. Last night, Air Force operatives detected an unidentified flying object heading towards Lucasville. We don’t know much on its origins, but be prepared to watch the skies carefully tonight, and be prepared. We also wish to inform you that the National Guard is in the progress of setting up a temporary base here in case of emergency. Thank you for listening, and now back to our regularly scheduled programming.” There was a second of static, before the radio started playing “Earth Angel.” Almost as if on cue, jeeps full of soldiers rolled into town, one of them actually waved at Ben pleasantly as if it was no big deal and they were here for a lark. Utterly confused, he just kept driving home, paying zero attention to the jeeps.

“Alright, Gwen, can you pass me that wrench over there?” Keldo asked, expecting his sister to snap back with a witty remark, only to be met by silence. “Gwen? Where are you?” He looked around, and didn’t find her anywhere. It was as if she vanished, or was compelled to leave by some supernatural force. “Gwen, if you’re using the cramp excuse again, I’m sorry, but that won’t cut the mustard anymore.” Now Keldo was genuinely getting concerned- Gwen was nowhere to be found in the garage. She’s probably working the gas pump then, he said, walking outside to find her. Indeed, he found her- but something seemed off about her. All he could see was Phasma, staring up at the heavens and pointing at something like she was in one of those drive-in movies he took his girlfriend to see.

“For the love of Pete, Gwen, have you flipped your lid?” he said, waving a hand in front of her face. Gwen didn’t flinch, she just stood there, thunderstruck. Then at last, she spoke.

“Keldo, look up. Watch the skies,” she said in a way that was both trance-like and terrified. She obviously didn’t seem to be under the control of anything, but he just was baffled by her odd behavior.

“Gwen, don’t be stupid. There’s nothing up there but…” he cut himself off as he watched a fleet of three discs streak across the sky, in broad daylight. “W-what were those?” he muttered, unable to fathom what he just saw.

“F-flying saucers,” Phasma uttered, still in her trance. “Maybe Ben was right. Maybe aliens are real. We need to do something. Find Dad’s shotgun and put it in the trunk of the car.”

“Shotgun?! Are you insane?!”

“Do you want to be vaporized?” she asked, still watching the heavens. Admitting defeat, Keldo went to the shed and returned with the weapon, and put it in the trunk. When he returned, Phasma, albeit a bit shell-shocked, was back to normal, and the flying saucers were gone.

“The gun’s in the car, just like you said,” he uttered, a bit nervous at how Phasma would react now.

“Great,” she said, still a bit shaken, as they made their way back to the garage.

Later that evening, everyone was at the big football game. Hux and the band were playing, Phasma was rolling her eyes at the cheerleaders, and Ben and his parents were watching the players tackle each other below. The whole thing was going smoothly, that no one even noticed the National Guard soldiers who were standing in formation, heavily armed against alien invaders. That all went south when a loud ZAP! was heard and a player dropped dead on the spot immediately. A huge rift appeared out on the football field, and some players even fell into the void. Everyone looked around, nervous and fearful for their lives. Was it the Soviets, who had finally built an Earth-shattering weapon to ruin everyone's life? Or was it Judgment Day already? The panicked crowd was wrong, because they would be in for something even worse. 

"I am Supreme Leader Snoke, ruler of the planet Lrrr! Surrender, pathetic Earthlings, or be annihilated!" a voice roared from a giant spaceship, which was hovering over the football field. "I have come to your planet to rule over you and your pathetic existence! Kneel to me or face my wrath!" Snoke growled once more, causing everyone to panic. "My rule shall be implemented immediately!" he roared, shooting a destructive beam from his space shuttle back onto the football field once more. Screams of terror were heard as everyone scrambled to get the heck out of the stadium, while the police and soldiers remained, preparing to fight against the aliens. Amid the mad dash, Phasma desperately called out to Ben, in an attempt to get him to listen. 

"Ben! Come over here!" He ran to her, adrenaline took over and he even dragged Hux over. "I don't know how, but we are going to take down that alien. And we are not going down without a fight," she added, opening the trunk of the car, revealing the shotgun. 

"How can a shotgun stop an alien invasion?" Hux yelled, catching his breath. Phasma simply rolled her eyes and handed Ben the gun. 

"You'll be in charge of weapons since Mr. High and Mighty Marching Band Guy likes to doubt everything. I mean, I'm no Annie Oakley, but you've probably got shooting down pat." Ben handed her the gun anyway. 

"I've never shot anything, you've probably got this." 

"Sounds doable," she said, and then all three ran off, right to the heart of downtown. Meanwhile, Snoke and his mothership had parked himself above downtown. The ship hovered over the town hall, as Snoke finally beamed down, revealing himself to the crowd that had arrived there to witness the carnage, if any. Snoke was a seven-foot tall being, and towered over everyone he saw. His gaunt face looked like it was burned, and his hollow, sunken eyes were emotionless. One hand had a gun, while the other moved close to the hilt of a sword. 

"Surrender to me, pathetic beings!" he roared, which promptly caused one of the National Guardsmen to shoot at him. He simply recoiled and sent the bullet back to the soldier- in his chest! "Now you will pay for your idiocy! Stormtroopers, attack!" Snoke snapped his fingers, and a swarm of probes emerged from the sky, touching down on the earth. The doors opened, revealing an army of robots, their wiring encased by a white shell. Each carried a ray gun with them, and rushed the soldiers, mechanically yet aggressively. Thinking quickly, Ben picked up the gun from a fallen soldier and handed one to Hux. 

"Don't think, just shoot!" he yelled, as he took down the robots one by one. Hux had never handled a weapon before, in fact, the only heavy thing he's ever held was a tenor saxophone, but marching band made him used to the sensation. He tried to aim as best he could, but unfortunately, the weapon was too much to bear, and caused him to fall down, directly into the line of fire of a robot. He found himself staring down the barrel of the blaster, waiting his certain doom. 

ZAP! 

From behind him, Ben had shot the robot square in the chest area, causing it to flail around wildly before deactivating and collapsing. Hux looked to him in both admiration and fear- something about him, in the light of the burning buildings, made him look ethereal and heavenly. He was Saint Michael the Archangel, leading soldiers into battle to save the human race. His infatuation skyrocketed when Ben held out a hand to him, encouraging him to get up and continue the fight. 

"You've got this, just hold yourself steady," Ben said, offering Hux a smile. Nodding, Hux stood firm and strong, holding the gun tight towards his side, and looking towards Ben. 

"Just pull the trigger, and keep your eye on the robot's chest. Or wait, I have another idea," he said, directing his line of fire to a hose connected to a nearby hydrant. The bullet popped the hose, and a jet of water sprayed everywhere, making the robotic troopers crash to the ground. More came closer, but Ben and Hux didn't fear at all- they simply grabbed the hose and sprayed the legion. Exchanging a smile, they ran over to Phasma, who was now shooting the droids, oblivious that her clothes were getting splattered with oil from the machines. 

"Not bad, you two!" she said, triumphantly gunning down robot after robot. As even more were about to attack, one of them jerked still, before they were all pulled close together, and with a mighty explosion, all of them were obliterated. Instinctively, all three picked up a ray gun, which they pointed at the alien overlord. 

"Well, I think I may have misunderstood you weaklings. So, you dare to challenge the might of the planet Lrrr? I'd love to see you get annihilated in the process," he taunted, laughing wickedly, as the three aimed their ray guns on them. 

"On fire, we'll shoot him down!" Hux yelled, getting into his position. "Phasma, get his temple! Ben, go for the kidney area! And I'll handle the chest!" 

"Sounds good!" 

"Roger that!" 

"Ready? Aim... fire!" he yelled, and all three shot the behemoth- but to no avail. Just as they were about to try once more, salvation came to them in the form of a flamethrower. Snoke let out a bloodcurdling roar before melting into a pile of slime directly in front of the town hall. Phasma turned around... and what she saw shocked her. He had a steely gaze coupled with a general's uniform, and was the one wielding the flamethrower that sent Snoke to his demise. He wiped sweat from his brow, and set down the weapon. 

"You're..." Hux said, awestruck at the man. 

"General Luke Skywalker, hometown hero and World War II veteran. Hey, the Air Force told me to come here, so I figured, why not drop by and kick some extraterrestrial ass!" he yelled, earning a whoop from Phasma. "In all honesty, I saw what you three did out there, and you impressed me all a lot. But don't let your guard down just yet. I don't want to bore you all with the whole 'expanding universe' spiel, but there might be more invaders coming to out planet whether we expect to or not. Always watch the skies." 

"What?" 

"Always watch the skies," General Skywalker intoned one last time, before going to the police and making sure they'd take care of business. The three looked around, awestruck and in awe at everything that happened. They had stopped an alien invasion, heck, even the annihilation of Earth! Amazed by it all, Hux and Ben found themselves walking, trancelike, through the slime and to the steps of the town hall. Both their hands gravitated together, like planets in orbit. Slowly, they became one.

"You really think there might be another invasion?" Hux asked, innocently. Ben looked at him, even more infatuated with the redhead than before. 

"Always watch the skies, Solo," Hux replied, looking towards the heavens with him, as a shooting star streaked across the sky. They knew that it wasn't a ship from a distant star, but nevertheless, the fateful words of the general rang within them: always watch the skies. And they did.


End file.
